


i shall return to you

by Anonymous



Category: Nabi (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So-ryu, sekali lagi, memutar roda dunia.





	i shall return to you

**Author's Note:**

> Nabi © Kim Yeon-joo.  
> This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.

Seperti melempar sekeping koin ke udara: dunia mana yang akan dia pilih. Betapa mudahnya mempermainkan dunia, So-ryu berpikir.

Tetap saja, ada beberapa hal yang tidak semudah itu diubah: Han-ah yang menatapnya dengan padangan kosong; kematian Ha-rim, lagi dan lagi, yang tidak dapat dihindarkannya; Isana yang tidak mampu menyelamatkannya; Ryu-sang yang enggan menatapnya.

_Bukan yang ini_ , So-ryu menutup mata dan mengubah masa lalu.

_Bukan yang seperti ini_ , So-ryu lagi-lagi membengkokkan dunia.

_Jangan begini_ , tetap saja So-ryu tidak menemukannya.

Ryu-sang masih menatapnya dengan cara yang sama, dengan cara yang selama ini So-ryu takutkan dan yang selalu berusaha dia cegah terjadi: selayaknya menatap udara hampa. Tak ada satu hal pun yang tercermin di sepasang mata yang sebiru langit Dataran Hamat itu ketika menatap dirinya; seolah So-ryu tak ada, seolah eksistensinya tak berarti sama sekali baginya.

So-ryu masih percaya: Ryu-sang lah yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Karenanya dengan segala yang dimilikinya, So-ryu berusaha menahan pemuda itu di sisinya. Tetapi Ryu-sang, satu-satunya yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menyelamatkannya; bahkan Ryu-sang pun tidak dilahirkan untuknya. _Tidak seorang pun_ —

* * *

_"Kau…” So-ryu tercenung; dia sudah paham sejak awal, tetapi selalu takut mengutarakannya. “…meski aku menghilang, kau tidak akan mencariku?”_

_“Tidak.” Selalu sederhana: kejujuran Ryu-sang selalu yang paling ingin dia ubah, tetapi tak pernah bisa._

_“Aku sudah berada di sisimu jauh lebih lama dibandingkan gadis kecil itu,” ujarnya, pandangan terarah kepada Ah-ru yang tertidur pulas di pangkuan Ryu-sang. Betapa dia iri terhadap kepolosannya. “Karena itu_ dia _terus-terusan membolak-balikkan dunia. Penderitaan ini tidak akan ada akhirnya.”_

_Semua itu tak pernah ada artinya bagi Ryu-sang, meski So-ryu telah menemaninya di ratusan kehidupannya yang lain. Bukan So-ryu yang diinginkannya._

_Angin bertiup menggoyangkan dedaunan bambu di luar, menerbangkan wangi kamelia hingga ke dalam ruangan._

_“Sekali lagi,” ujar Ryu-sang, suara terkendali. “Aku ingin dunia diubah sekali lagi.” Dia sejenak terdiam. “Gadis itu … siapa namanya?”_

_“Myo-un?”_

_“Ya, nama itu.” Ryu-sang mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela; tatapan menerawang, menatap dunia yang asing. “Aku ingin tahu seperti apa dunia yang ada dirinya.”_

* * *

Tak peduli dunia macam apa yang So-ryu buat untuk dirinya: murid Song Ho-wol, hidup dipenuhi kedamaian dan canda tawa setiap hari, keluarga yang hangat, rumah untuk kembali; prajurit Son Suk-myung, berdiri di sisi So-ryu, bersama Han-ah dan Ha-rim dan untuk kali ini, dunia akhirnya baik-baik saja—tetapi Ryu-sang selalu bisa merasakannya, ketika Myo-un tidak ada di dalam dunia mereka, dan bagaimana dia tidak pernah bisa memaafkan dunia yang semacam itu. Ryu-sang tidak pernah berhenti mencari dunia di mana Myo-un ada, supaya tidak sebegitu sakit rasanya.

Bukan So-ryu tempat Ryu-sang kembali.

_“Myo-un,” panggilnya, suara nyaris hilang di antara tarikan napasnya yang nyaris tiada. Masih, dia berkata, “Sekali lagi, ayo bertemu sekali lagi.”_

* * *

So-ryu, sekali lagi, memutar roda dunia. _[ ]_


End file.
